


Hiro stop flirting with ghosts challenge

by tea0W0stache



Series: Brace Yourself [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Comedy, Gen, M/M, No Beta - we die like daiya, One Shot, Owada Daiya's Death, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea0W0stache/pseuds/tea0W0stache
Summary: He saw ghosts.Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking. 'Oh, Hiro, you're overexaggerating!!'Oh yeah?Then why was there a REALLY hot ghost hanging around good ol' Mondo Owada then, smartass?----The perspective of a friend.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Owada Daiya & Owada Mondo
Series: Brace Yourself [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135082
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Hiro stop flirting with ghosts challenge

**Author's Note:**

> this was so dumb im sorry

Yasuhiro Hagakure had a special talent.

Was he a clairvoyant? To.. an extent. He wasn't good at predictions. Atleast, not the ones he always TRIED to predict.

He always gets the predictions he never takes seriously right. 

Like for example, a couple days ago, Leon had been talking to him about a baseball game and how he hoped it got cancelled.

Hiro made a comment, joking about how maybe he'll get lucky and it'll rain that day. Leon scoffed, saying that it was supposed to be bright and sunny the whole week.

It rained the day of the game, in turn cancelling it.

No one really looked into it. They just thought it was coincidence. Even Hiro agreed. Just a coincidence. 

But his abilities as a clairvoyant didn't end there.

He saw ghosts.

Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking. 'Oh, Hiro, you're overexaggerating!!'

Oh yeah?

Then why was there a REALLY hot ghost hanging around good ol' Mondo Owada then, smartass?

He started seeing the purple guy ever since he and Mondo started going to class together. Always saw him hanging around the younger boy, always looking protective. Hiro gathered the spirit might've been some old family member or something. 

One day, Mondo had gone to the bathroom, and unsurprisingly, the ghost followed him. Wanting to see what was up, Hiro followed behind, and found the ghost waiting outside the bathroom.

Most of the ghosts Hiro saw walked normally. Not this guy. He was constantly floating, and every time he managed to catch the spirit walking, he would be limping hard. Sometimes he'd collapse, and then shake his head before floating again. 

"Why can't you walk?"

The ghost looked shocked, and honestly, so was Hiro.

_ "Wait.. you can.. see me?" _

Hiro, panicking, simply yelped, "UH- NO!"

The ghost snickered, and moved to stand properly. As soon as he did, he stumbled, and quickly grabbed onto Hiro with a swear.

Being grabbed by a ghost felt weird, Hiro decided. Because this mystery man felt solid, but not solid at the same time. He felt like .. hard jello. That.. was honestly the only words he could use to describe it.

Cold, hard jello was holding onto him to keep its balance.

The ghost chuckled.  _ "Uh, yeah, sorry 'bout that. I guess it's related t' how I died? I never figured it out." _

"Woah, for real?"

He seemed to hum thoughtfully, leaning more into Hiro. His body was freezing, and he shivered. 

_ "Yeah, I think if I survived I would've been crippled. R'somthin' like that, ain't too sure." _

Hiro felt his face heat up when he saw the spirit wink, and begin to float again.  _ "But I ain't gonna just tell ya how I died that easy." _

"Wh- hey, that's not fair!!"

"Oi, dumbass, the fuck ya talkin' to?"

Hiro turned to find Mondo at the bathroom entrance with a scowl, and the man yelped again, dashing off with one last glance to the ghost. 

He chuckled, and gave a wave.

Odd.

.

.

.

The second interaction he had with this mystery guy, he managed to snag a name.

Hiro had passed by the locker rooms, and caught the ghost hanging outside the door.

"Hey! It's the jello guy!"

He seemed amused, and leaned comfortably back with a lazy grin.  _ "Is that what ya call me in yer free time, dread head?" _

"Wh- hey! That's mean!"

The ghost leaned forward, resting his head on his hand with that same amused look.  _ "And callin' me jello ain't?" _

"I-.." Hiro huffed. "Touche, Mr. Ghost dude."

_ "Daiya." _

Heh?

Daiya laughed quietly.  _ "Well, It's better than you just callin' me random shit. My name's Daiya." _

Ah! Cool.

Well, Hiro came to a few conclusions that day.

One: Daiya was hot. 

And two: He could've sworn he's met him before. 

"What is it with ya and followin' me around?!"

Hiro yelped again, folded his hands together in an apology, and left quickly.

.

.

.

The time after that, he was in a more public setting. Mondo and Taka were eating lunch together. He wasn't exactly sure when they became friends, but he wasn't going to question it.

The ghost was there as usual though. He sat on the desk next to the two and looked up when he caught Hiro staring. Daiya waved.

Hiro waved back. 

Excusing himself, Hiro left the classroom, and sat outside the door. He half expected Daiya to leave him alone, but he nearly shrieked when a head popped through the wall to give him a smile.

"SWEET BABY JESUS- you scared the hell outta me dude!"

_ "Haha, sorry." _

Daiya phased through the wall completely to lean against the wall, and Hiro found himself staring again.

The other man was a pale purple, with a slight illumination to him, along with transparency. His hair was in the shape of a pompadour, though to a much less extreme than his classmate. Daiya had a lip ring, some lipstick and eyeshadow, and the prettiest reddish-magenta eyes he'd ever seen.

_ "Yer starin' again. Am I really just that good lookin'?" _

He knew Daiya was just messing with him, but without any hesitation, Hiro replied, "Oh, absolutely."

That seemed to fluster the spirit greatly. He looked like he wanted to disappear, and it seemed like he even tried.

But ding dong, bing bong, if Hiro could see Daiya when he's hiding from Mondo, he could see Daiya when he's trying to hide from him too.

"I don't think this is going any way we want it to."

_ "Agreed." _

Hiro scratched at his head, offering a smile. Daiya slipped back through the wall with a whisper of,  _ "You always were a dork." _

And well.

That confirmed ONE of his suspicions. 

He DID know Daiya at one point. 

.

.

.

The most recent meeting was definitely the weirdest. 

Taka had been acting weird all day. Hiro got some weird vibes from the guy. One minute he'd be loud and normal, and the next he would be staring at Mondo, before he'd start staring at Hiro.

Now, normally, if someone were staring at him like that, he'd offer lunch, and then it'd be that.

But this was Taka. They were kinda step-brothers. It would be weird.

Until he noticed that, hey, Taka's vibes were familiar.

"Oi, Hiro."

Hiro jumped, turning to find.. Taka, hands in his pockets nonchalantly. His shirt was half tucked in, which was weird enough, because usually his uniform would be buttoned completely. 

Even his hair was messy, but in a.. cool way?

"You done starin' text, dread head?"

Then it clicked.

"OH  _ SHIT!" _

That got a few looks, but Taka[?] was quick to hush him. He shook his head, and huffed. 

“If my cover gets blown, I’m blamin’ your dumb ass. I need t’ keep an eye on Mondo, this chick’s been botherin’ ‘em bad.” He makes a vague gesture to a blonde girl with large pigtails, and a leopard print jacket. 

Ah.

Junko.

Yeah, that makes sense.

Hiro nodded under Taka’s hand, and the boy nodded in return.

“What can I call you? Taka doesn't really seem right.. And Daiya would make people confused-” Just as the other said,  _ “And Mondo would absolutely lose it,” _ Which Hiro barely caught.

With a snap and a smile, Hiro points to him. “I got it! I’ll call you ‘Daiyaka!’ It’s got a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

‘Daiyaka’ chuckled. “Y’now what, sure. Go for it, Ro.”

He glanced over at Mondo, already on his way out the door, and Daiyaka muttered to himself,  _ “We need to do my rounds, this is NOT up for debate-” _

When he left, Hiro scratched under his nose with a confused hum.

Odd. Only one person called him Ro, and that was back in middle school.

.

.

.

That night, Hiro jerked out of bed with wide eyes.

No FUCKIN’  _ WAY. _

WELL, SHIT, NO WONDER DAIYA WAS FAMILIAR.

**_THEY USED TO BE BEST FRIENDS AS KIDS._ **

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry


End file.
